starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Plo Koon
Plo Koon è un personaggio immaginario appartenente all'universo fantascientifico di Guerre Stellari. È un Kel Dor, nativo del pianeta Dorin e deve proteggersi gli occhi e le narici sensibilissime dall'atmosfera ricca di ossigeno di Coruscant con particolari dispositivi. Ardito pilota, partecipa alla missione di salvataggio di Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e la senatrice Padmé Amidala su Geonosis: è uno dei pochi superstiti. Tre anni dopo muore a causa dell'Ordine 66 del Cancelliere Palpatine, che consiste nell'uccisione di tutti i Cavalieri Jedi. Durante una battaglia stellare un clone apre il fuoco sul suo caccia stellare Jedi. Biografia Vita iniziale Nato sul pianeta Dorin, Plo Koon era membro di una famiglia che aveva diversi membri dotati nella Forza, tra cui uno zio e la sua nipote Sha Koon. Plo Koon studiò le arti Jedi sotto la tutela del leggendario Wookiee Tyvokka. Durante la sua carriera Plo Koon addestrò molti padawan, tra cui Bultar Swan e la femmina Trandoshana Lissarkh, sua allieva durante la battaglia di Naboo. Koon era un buon amico di Qui-Gon Jinn, e fu uno dei pochi che pensava che Jinn sarebbe dovuto essere parte del Consiglio Jedi. Guerra Iperspaziale Stark Prima di accettare l'offerta fattagli da Tyvokka riguardante il prestare servizio sul Consiglio, Koon accompagnò il suo maestro su Troiken, dove la Repubblica avrebbe dovuto negoziare con il pirata Iaco Stark. Stark aveva da tempo iniziato a rubare scorte di bacta da astronavi e a venderlo a prezzo inferiore a quello proposto dalla Federazione dei Mercanti. La Repubblica preferì ricorrere alla diplomazia, impiegando Tyvokka come intermediario tentando di raggiungere un accordo soddisfacente. Alcune fazioni del governo avevano però preferito organizzare una azione decisiva contro le forze di Stark, e l'attacco causato come reazione portò a una degenerazione della situazione, trasformandola in un conflitto a fuoco. Tyvokka venne ucciso dal fuoco incrociato, e Koon cercò di organizzare al meglio le forze della Repubblica, portandole alla vittoria finale del conflitto, conosciuto in seguito come Guerra Iperspaziale Stark. Il trionfo ottenuto fece di Plo Koon un eroe della Repubblica. Rivolta Yinchorri In seguito alla vittoria nella guerra Plo Koon venne promosso al grado di Maestro Jedi e gli venne dato un posto a tempo indeterminato sul Consiglio Jedi in onore al desiderio espresso dal morente Tyvokka. Koon diventò un amico di Micah Giett e con lui paretcipò a diverse avventure. Un anno prima della battaglia di Naboo, Plo e Micah parteciparono in una missione per fermare la rivolta sul pianeta Yinchorr, assieme a Lilit Twoseas e al suo allievo K'Kruhk. Durante il combattimento, Koon usò una tecnica della Forza per manipolare nuvole di polvere per formare un mantello protettivo contro gli attaccanti Yinchorri. Grazie al funzionale muro di sabbia, Koon e gli altri vennero salvati da Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth e Tsui Choi. Durante il conflitto Giett rimase ferito mortalmente e rimase indietro a tenere occupati i nemici. Koon prese sotto la sua tutela Bultar Swan. L'Invasione di Naboo In molti incontri avvenuti con il Consiglio Plo Koon rimaneva in silenzio, ponendosi come figura enigmatica che difficilmente partecipava ai dibattiti. Plo era presente quando Qui-Gon Jinn portò il giovane Anakin Skywalker davanti agli Jedi, chiedendo di poterlo addestrare come Jedi. Plo Koon fu anche presente al funerale della morte del suo amico Jinn. Plo Koon usò in seguito la sua abilità telepatica per aiutare Aayla Secura a ritrovare la memoria perduta dopo l'incidente con la droga glitteryll avvenuto su Ryloth. Con dei membri Jedi viaggiò verso Malastare per negoziare un accordo tra i reali Lannik e un gruppo di terroristi conosciuti come Red Iaro. Guerre dei Cloni Battaglia di Geonosis Plo fu uno degli Jedi che parteciparono alla missione su Geonosis per salvare i Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker e la senatrice di Naboo, Padmè Amidala. Qui i Jedi sembrarono avere la meglio, ma l’esercito dei droidi, comandato dal conte Dooku era in netta superiorità numerica. Tuttavia, le sorti della battaglia furono ribaltate dal maestro Yoda, che arrivò sul pianeta con un esercito di cloni creato su Kamino per la Repubblica. Attacco della Malvolence Successivamente ricevette il mandato di recarsi nel sistema di Abregado-rae per indagare sulla scomparsa di alcune flotte repubblicane. Qui, la flotta guidata dal jedi, si scontra con una maestosa nave separatista, la Malevolence guidata dal Generale Grievous e dallo stesso Conte Dooku. Vista l'emergenza, prova a chiedere aiuto ad Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano nel vicino sistema dei Bith, invano poichè la comunicazione viene disturbata da Grievous. I separatisti, attivano l'arma segreta della nave, un cannone ionico capace di emettere una gigantesca ondata di energia ionizzata, con una potenza tale da rendere inefficienti tutti i sistemi delle navi nemiche, per poi attaccarle con tutta la potenza di fuoco dell'incrociatore. Quindi la flotta del maestro Koon viene completamente distrutta dalla nave di Grievous. Il maestro e alcuni cloni, riescono momentaneamente a salvarsi, a bordo di alcuni gusci di salvataggio. Molti di questi gusci, per ordine di Dooku vengono aperti in modo da indurre la morte di molti soldati. Dopo aver assistito alla morte di alcuni compagni, il guscio del maestro viene attaccato dai droidi, e loro decidiono di affrontarli nello spazio, grazie alla tecnologia che gli permette di sopravvivere per poco nel vuoto. Dopo aver sconfitto la nave droide, i soldati vengono contattati da Anakin e Ahsoka, che riescono a trarli in salvo. Plo Koon, insieme ad Anakin ed Ahsoka, informa il consiglio jedi e il cancelliere Palpatine della natura dell'arma segreta dei separatisti. Essi concordano un attacco teso a distuggere la potente nave separatista, cogliendola di sorpresa con una piccola flotta di bombardieri. Battaglia di Rendili e missione su Boz Pity Il Maestro Koon servì come capo negoziatore durante la battaglia di Rendili. Assieme a lui vi erano Saesee Tiin, Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Plo venne accompagnato dal capitano Jan Dodonna. Plo Koon partecipò anche alla missione verso Boz Pity. Ad un certo periodo nella guerra Koon e il collega del Consiglio Jedi Kit Fisto incontrarono il cacciatore di taglie Durge nel tentativo di fermare una rivolta in una prigione galattica e lo misero al sicuro nelle catacombe sotto la prigione. Morte su Cato Neimoidia Al termine delle Guerre dei Cloni, Plo Koon pilotò uno starfighter nella battaglia che prese parte del mondo dei Neimoidiani chiamato Cato Neimoidia. Mentre Koon era in missione, il Supremo Cancelliere Palpatine attivò l'Ordine 66. Il Capitano Jaq aprì il fuoco contro lo starfighter di Koon assieme alla sua truppa, colpendolo e mandandolo in caduta libera sul suolo. Quando l'Impero salì al potere, i registri ufficiali compilati da Sate Pestage stabilirono che Koon era morto a causa di un attacco suicida. Caratteristiche Come tutti i Kel Dor, Koon era abituato a respirare in una atmosfera contenente poco ossigeno. Per proteggersi e respirare su mondi ricchi di ossigeno doveva indossare una maschera facciale, che aveva un dispositivo di distribuzione contenente gas proveniente dal suo pianeta. La sua maschera gli consentiva anche di resistere nello spazio aperto per poco tempo. Dietro le quinte Plo Koon è interpretato da Alan Ruscoe in la minaccia fantasma, e da Matt Sloan in L'attacco dei cloni e in La vendetta dei Sith. Il doppiatore Gregg Berger ha prestato al personaggio la sua voce in Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles e Star Wars: Obi-Wan. Sempre nel videogioco Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles,Plo Koon a differenza degli altri jedi si distingue poiché possiede una spada laser con lama gialla. Plo Koon avrebbe inizialmente dovuto avere il nome "Plonkoon", ispirato dal nome del figlio di Nick Dudman. In seguito il nome è stato cambiato da George Lucas stesso prima del filmaggio. Apparizioni *Yaddle's Tale: The One Below *Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *The Secret of Tet-Ami *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Chef'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''One Battle'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *Republic Commando: Order 66 Fonti *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The New Essential Chronology *Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike *Order 66: Destroy All Jedi de:Plo Koon en:Plo Koon es:Plo Koon fr:Plo Koon hu:Plo Koon nl:Plo Koon pl:Plo Koon pt:Plo Koon ru:Пло Кун fi:Plo Koon sv:Plo Koon Koon, Plo Categoria:Membri del Consiglio Jedi Categoria:Membri dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Maestri Jedi Categoria:Maestri Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Morto durante la Grande Purga Jedi Categoria:Maschi